The Joe Show: The Answer
by JoeStorm
Summary: A roleplay for a RP Fed that I'm in. Pretty funny and serious at times


//In the Green room

[A person is sitting next to a camera]

James Sims: Hey everyone, this is James Sims. I bring a reality type show called The Joe Show with no other than wrestling superstar Joe Storm. Joe, why all of a sudden you decide to make a show?

[Camera, pans to Joe Storm who is sitting in a chair]

Joe Storm: Yes. You see, I want the world to know me. The real Joe Storm. Not the crappy image that a no-brain pornstar character called Randy Ramon, tries to portray me on T.V.

Sims: You don't think he portray you well?

Storm: Hell no. Him and his lap dogs want to portray people in a different way. Here's my chance to tell my story. Bringing camera's around me, to show how....delicate my life is.

Sims: There's been some type of rumor's that you have done outrageous things.

Storm:*Smirks* Rumor's is misleading.

Sims: Just like a rumor about your stable....The Sentinel? Some call you all cry babies.

Storm: What? Is this elementary? Yes, there has been some type of "Label" on our stable. But it's misunderstood. We are cleaning out Fongule University. If you have people like Pornstar Evoloution....

Sims: You mean Rockstar Revolution?

Storm: Yeah, yeah same thing. If you have those type of trash in a fed, you have problems. People like them is what ruining the industry today.

Sims: Is that why you are creating a new style?

Storm: Yes, and no. The Answer is just the tag line. I am The Answer to this problem, as you seen earlier today

Sims: Yes, yes. How about we show the viewer's the scene.

//Scene cuts to the locker room where the Sentinel is in their locker room//

[Joe Storm, is in the corner of the locker room with camera's wearing a Black tight shirt and camuflage pants]

[Jony, walks up to him]

Jony Roberts: What's up with you? The new attire...

Joe Storm:*Smirks* Time for a change. I finally recognize what you have been doing. I'm gonna go back to my roots. Look at me now. I'm more badass then ever before. These jackass revolution is screwing up the industry. If Randy isn't fighting you backstage, he is helping one of his lapdogs retain the title from me. Not no more. Now, the tag line I put on my self is...The Answer.

Roberts: The Answer?

Storm: Yes, the answer. The answer to everyone's problem's. It's time to cleanse this fed from all the garbage that these pornstar evolutionist has created.

Roberts: So that's why these camera's is here?

Storm: It's detailing how to make it in this industry. Detailing that the people that were fighting is filth. That, and I like the attention

[Both Storm and Roberts laugh]

Roberts: It's about time you come to see the disdain I have with that group. They put us all in matches against them.*Laughs* Do they know there odds?

Storm:*Smirks* No, they don't. I'm up against there "Body guard" lap dog known as Inkt.*Laughs* The only good thing he does is chase down his master and wag his tail. But, I won't underestimate him. No. He has a mysterious background about him. I will uncover it. And I WILL exploit him for it. By the time I get done with him, his parents won't recognize him.

[Jony, laughs]

Storm: You have Randy!

Roberts: I'm not to thrilled about it either. I was actually looking to be put into a good match this week. I have to face the best of the worst here in FU.....

Storm: Take him down for us. Show them that were nothing to fuck with. And to think that they put us into a tornado tag match for the Universal Title.*Smirks* That's there worst mistake that they have done besides forming up. One of us will walk down the ramp with the title.

Roberts: No one said that they have brains.  
[They started to laugh]

//Scene goes back to the Green Room//

James Sims: So, I see that your going through stress

Joe Storm:*Thinks* No....No I'm not.

Sims: Well, you change your name...

Storm: No. Not the name. I just pointed out that I have a new slogan...The Answer

Sims: Yeah. What made you change the name?

Storm: Everything. People is whispering saying that I'm not the same, or they had a freakily great luck and beat me. They think I'm some shadow of my former self. No. I'm not. Then you have these true has-beens and some never-will-be talking garbage. Well, I'm the answer to that problem. I will eliminate all the trash that's in this fed. And I will start with....Rockstar Pornstar whatever name you like.

Sims: You are in a match against Inkt? You had some harsh words to say about him earlier.

Storm:*Grins* I'm not worry about him.

Sims: Why not? He sims to be hard to beat.

Storm: The only scary thing about him, is wondering what tattoo he's gonna get tomorrow.

Sims: Your not afraid?

Storm: Am I nervous? Yes. Afraid? No. I plan to do one thing. Annihilate him. Win or lose, I will put his ass in a hospital the following morning. I will put fear in his eyes that he has never seen before.*Grins* His puppet master Randy, thinks that this is a walk in a park. It's not. I will disable your lap dog Randy. He won't even perform in the Tornado Match.*Grins* Well, I hope Jony saves a piece of you for me. I have unfinished business with you*Grins*

Sims:*Is perplexed* Wow. Well, Joe Storm, we have come down to the end of the show. We will definitely pick up another time.

[Turns camera, to James Sims]

Sims: Folks, this has been James Sims with Joe Storm on The Joe Show. Come back next time, because I don't know what Joe Storm has up his sleeves for the next show...

//Show goes to a commercial//


End file.
